Closer than Friends
by dem bones
Summary: Terence is eager to find out what's wrong with his best friend but Adrian seems a little reluctant to spill the beans. Will Terence ever find out what's happened to his best friend? AP/TH SLASH.


Title: Closer than Friends

Author: dem bones

Pairing: Adrian/Terence

Summary: Adrian has been quiet recently and Terence is eager to find out what's wrong with his best friend but Adrian seems a little reluctant to spill the beans. Will Terence ever find out what's happened to his best friend? AP/TH SLASH.

Warning: SLASH.

A/N: Written for the Under Appreciated Pairings competition by Freya-Rhianna.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

* * *

><p>During a typical day at Hogwarts, Terence Higgs had been working hard, studying for his NEWTS. The older teen had dirty blonde hair that he loved to part with his comb. He had dark brown eyes, hard like stone lingering with a flickering warmth.<p>

"I do not like quills, why do they hate me so much?" Terence groaned as he began to take more notes for potions class.

Adrian Pucey had dropped by oddly silent and dead quiet. The younger boy was rather tall for his age with a head of short brown hair, dark eyes and tanned skin.

Veronica Morgan who shared a class with him had told him that his friend had seemed unusually melancholy in his company. Usually she would comment on how the two were like heterosexual life partners.

Adrian was the straight guy while Terence would always be the joke cracking wise guy.

Veronica had thought it was rather strange, but Terence nothing of it till now.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

Adrian was quiet.

"Did something happen?"

He was still quiet.

"You're a jerk do you know that?" Terence said with twitching eyebrows.

"My grades have been slipping." Adrian replied non-chalantly.

"Yeah, so what?"

"My parents don't want me to practice Quidditch anymore. They think it's the reason that my grades have been slipping."

"What classes are you failing?"

"Let's see..." Adrian said his fingers stroking the bottom of his cheek absently. "Charms and Defence."

"Well, with Professor Quirrell that's to be expected. He isn't exactly a great teacher I was the unfortunate soul to have him while taking Muggle studies." Terence said with a groan.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and what is that supposed to mean! Do you have something against muggles?"

"No, nothing at all."

HP

Over the last couple of weeks, Terence had helped Adrian study for tests in the classes he was having struggle with. During that time, Terence had also been studying for his NEWTS.

At the end of the week, Adrian had a test to take for Professor Sprout.

"Good luck. Even if you fail, always know you tried your best." Terence said and the two friends embraced one another.

After class, Adrian met Terence by the lake.

"Beautiful day isn't it? How do you think you did?" Terence asked.

"Fine, I suppose." Adrian said with a twinge of frustration present on his face.

"Fine...FINE, you're supposed to say that you think you've done fantastic."

"...is that a rubber duck flying towards us..?" Adrian said seeming to completely ignore what Terrance was just talking about.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Terence raged.

Just then something began to fly by nearly running into Terence. Strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a lascivious kiss.

Terence was in shock at the blatance of his usually indifferent partner and was so bedazzled he didn't notice Adrian remove a white feather from his lap.

"This is for you."

"I don't want a feather." Terence didn't even have the mind to confront his friend about the kiss.

"We'd better hurry up and get to class. Kissing you seemed to take up most of our time."

"Are you saying that I'm a slow kisser?"

"Not at all." Adrian said with a smirk that conveyed different.

Once in the hall, the two boys were halted by Argus Filch who had this nasty look holding Mrs Norris tenderly in his arms.

"Detention, you two. I assure you I'll be talking to Professor Snape about this. The two of you better get to class." He said ending with a nasty smile on his face.

"Yes, Sir." Terence said, Filch was a man he respected despite the fact he was a nasty old squib.

Adrian, luckily was quiet as this exchange of words was passed.

"I'll see you in detention, Adrian." He said with a grin and they both went their separate ways.

HP

That afternoon, an owl swooped in delivering a letter from Professor Snape to Adrian Pucey. His head of house was requesting that he arrive at his office after dinner.

Later in the evening, Terence had met up with Adrian.

"Are you going to detention, mate?"

"I got a note from Professor Snape. He wants me to see him in his office."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Adrian walked quickly to the Professor's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A deep dry voice rasped quietly.

Bravely Adrian entered the room, Terence following behind and stood at the front of his desk.

"Mr Pucey, would you mind telling me why Mr Higgs followed you in here."

"He wanted company, Sir." Terence said.

Professor Snape's face turned a nasty green colour.

"Sit down." He snarled.

Adrian and Terence slipped into the chair in front of them.

"Mr Pucey, I've just finished informing your parents about your detention this evening with Filch. Earlier they stopped by my office and we talked about your grades. It seems your parents are a little concerned that your relationships outside the classroom may be affecting your grades."

Adrian shrugged.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Snape said as if he didn't believe that his student didn't have a defence for himself.

"Are my parents still here?" He asked.

"They are in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Would you like them to be here in the middle of our conference?"

"That would be nice." Adrian said with cockiness as he relaxed and folded his hands behind his head grinning sheepishly.

Snape growled, "Stay here and don't touch anything."

HP

"You were reluctant to talk to me because your parents thought I was contributing to your bad grades, huh?" Terence asked as if he already knew it was the correct answer.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Adrian said, his voice deep and strong and on the verge of cracking.

"How do you know that the kiss exchanged between us wouldn't ruin it, I'm not gay, you know."

"But you didn't pull away either." Adrian said before his face contorted into a sexy smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Terence raged before Professor Snape entered the classroom beside who he thought to be Adrian's parents.

"Have a seat," Snape said before he made his way back to his desk. "Earlier do you remember our talk concerning your son's grades?"

"Yes, I have concerns that his friendship with Terence may be a little distracting." Mr Pucey explained.

Terence clinched roughly on the arm rests eager to hold in his anger at the words leaving the man's mouth.

"Who I decide to hang out with is none of your concern. Terence has been helping me study for classes. He's my best mate."

"I just think he wouldn't be the best example. His mother is a muggleborn and all."

"And whose authority gave you the right to make my own decisions for me." Adrian replied with ire. "Who told you that you were allowed to ruin my life?"

Mr Pucey's face turned sour.

Terence wrapped up in his anger was suddenly encompassed in a cruel kiss. Adrian had grabbed his shoulders and turned him in just the right angle to recieve the kiss.

Snape's face paled and the professor looked like he was about to vomit at the sight.

Mrs Pucey began to shed a couple of tears.

"I'll have you know Adrian, if your grades don't begin to show any improvement I'll kick you out on the street. Our family has never accepted homosexuals." Mr Pucey said. The man's face was a tomato red, apparently he never had seen two men kissing before.

Then the two left leaving Adrian, Terence and Professor Snape in the room.

"Mr Pucey and Mr Higgs you both will recieve detention a week after your detention with Filch. Never again do I want to see such behavior in this office. Do I make myself clear?" Snape asked, his face flush. Terence thought he might seem a little embarrassed.

"Alright, thanks sir." Adrian said.

Then the two left.

HP

Later after detention with Filch, Terence shoved Adrian into a broom cupboard.

Hot kisses trailed down Adrian's neck and Terence began to plant wet hot searing kisses.

Terence smiled as Adrian's face was warm under his touch and he kissed him once more, pushing him against the corner of the broom cupboard.

Adrian was kissed speechless as Terence proceeded to place a thigh between them before kissing him once more.

A tongue grazed his lips and Terence caught off guard let it in. The taste was delectable, the kiss was sweet who would have ever thought that Adrian was a good kisser.

Terence reached down to undo the younger boy's trousers and pants and his mouth encompassed it.

"Ugh." Adrian groaned.

The older man seemed to know alot more about this than he expected. It was such eagerness from a man who had only been with females.

"What? How?" Adrian asked curious to voice his question but unable to utter the words. At this point Terence's mouth let go and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let's just say I never had a girlfriend that's been my friend for quite as long as you have."

"We've only been friends for two years." Adrian retorted. Terence took him in his mouth once more. "Grraahh."

Eventually as Adrian began to approach his end, Terence reached down to stroke himself to the timing in which his mouth was doing to something else.

"Terence!"

"Adrian!"

Both of them uttered as they came to their climax.

HP

The next morning after his activities from the other night, Adrian groaned. He felt so sore.

As he walked into the common room, he spotted Terence on the sofa. Terence wore a frown on his face.

"Today's the day I start the NEWTS. Why didn't you remind me yesterday?"

"It's not my fault if you wanted to accompany me to Professor Snape's office."

"You could have told me afterwards."

"You dragged me into the broom cupboard right afterwards."

"So the rumours are true?" Veronica approached, asking with excitement.

"What rumours?" Terence asked.

"Rumour has it going around that the two of you are a couple."

Terence flushed. "No...w-we're not..."

"Yes, that's right. We're gay lovers. Did you want to start a fanclub?" Adrian cut in interrupting his lover.

"You two already have a fan club, what we need to add is a Draco and Harry fanclub. Now those two have to get together at some point." Veronica said in wonder.

"That's beside the point, what if I do terrible on my test? I didn't even have time to study yesterday." Terence muttered irritably.

"You'll be fine, you always are." Adrian said with a blank face patting his friend on the back.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Terence raged.

"If you do terrible, it will be alright as long as we're together forever." Adrian said holding Terence's hands.

"Yes, forever."


End file.
